


Kowaii

by NECROprincess



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NECROprincess/pseuds/NECROprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саске жил с предательством все эти годы, мечтая о мести. А что дальше? Страшно...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kowaii

Ты стоишь напротив меня в ореоле алых лучей заходящего солнца. Мне страшно, но я никогда в этом не признаюсь. Потому что ты слишком идеален, чтобы я показывал тебе свою слабость. Ты с такой легкостью отражаешь мои атаки, разрушаешь мои стратегии. Я еще не до конца понимаю твои действия, но знаю, что твой план, каким бы он ни был, совершенен. Полностью уверен, что в нем нет слабых мест. Иного я и не ждал. _Страшно._   
Вдруг ты оказываешься в сантиметрах от меня, и я чувствую холодное прикосновение к моей щеке. Не могу отвести глаз от твоей бледной, словно фарфоровой, шеи. _Страшно._  Нужно бежать, но тело не слушается. Ты продолжаешь нежно поглаживать мою щеку. Сладкая волна проходит по телу - я отчаянно борюсь с этими ощущениями. Сердце отбивает бешеный ритм. _Страшно_. И противно. Твои пальцы касаются моих губ. Словно электрический разряд через кожу, и к низу живота. Я не вижу лица, но чувствую твое наслаждение моими муками. _Жестокий._

_Ты соткан весь из шелкового льда_   
_И кровь твоя - застывшая вода._   
_Ты пишешь стих отточенным пером,_   
_Мой нежный бог, жестокий мой Пьеро._

Снова могу двигаться. Оказываюсь на приличном расстоянии от тебя. В тех местах, где твои ледяные пальцы касались лица, кожа горит. Пытаюсь успокоить сбившееся дыхание. _Ложь._  
\- Итачи! - Хотел произнести это до ужаса родное имя со всей ненавистью к тебе, которой я жил все эти годы. Получилось так, как я когда-то просил тебя обнять меня. Тогда все еще было хорошо. Родители были живы. Ты улыбался. _Ложь._  Я так хотел быть с тобой. Быть тебе полезным. Стать сильным, чтобы ты гордился мной. Я помню твою заботу. _Ложь._  Как ты вытащил меня из воды. Как сказал отцу, что ради моего поступления в Академию не придешь на собрание. _Ложь._  Я жил для тебя… Я… _Я так любил тебя!_  
Потом ночь. Море крови. И трупы. Десятки трупов. Дядя, тетушка, друзья, родственники… Твоя девушка. _Мертвы._  Все… А затем комната. Тела родителей. И… И  _ты_. В лунном свете. Так прекрасен. _Монстр._  Смотришь на меня. А я не в силах посмотреть тебе в глаза. И родители на полу в луже крови. _Страшно…_  
\- И… Итачи… - Наворачиваются слезы. - Это т-ты сделал?.. За… Зачем?.. _Зачем?!_  
 _Не верю… Ложь…_  
\- Чтобы проверить свои способности. - Холодно. Бездушно.   
_Ложь!!!_

_Я так хотел дарить тебе тепло,_   
_Но плоть моя - замерзшее стекло._   
_Одушевлен – а значит, я живу,_   
_Живу тобой во сне и наяву._

Движения плавные, продуманные. Завораживающая грация хищника. Боясь ненароком попасть в ловушку твоих глаз, отвожу взгляд, стараюсь не смотреть на лицо. Но я и так знаю, насколько оно совершенно в обрамлении черных шелковых прядей. Словно кукла. Холодная, из хрупкого фарфора… Бездушная. _Ужасная._  Изящные тонкие брови, длинные ресницы… И пусть сейчас твои глаза пылают алым - они прекрасны. _Страшно._  Наношу удары один за другим. Тщетно. Ты сильнее, опытнее, умнее. Я уже понял, на чьей стороне победа. Двигаться все тяжелее. _Страшно._  Даже осколок Орочимару покинул мое тело. Ты знаешь, что делаешь. Я так долго шел к этому, и все равно оказался недостаточно силен. Страшно. Так страшно, что колени дрожат. _Жалкий._    
Кажется, что это конец. Земля уходит из-под ног. От боли и усталости разум затуманивается, веки тяжелеют. Еще немного, и потеряю сознание. Как сквозь пелену вижу, что ты приближаешься…   
\- Уже сдаешься, отоуто? - Твой ровный голос возвращает в реальность так резко, словно ведро ледяной воды на голову вылили. _Нет._  Пока я хоть пальцем могу пошевелить, я не отступлю. Я просто не могу умереть до того, как отправлю на тот свет тебя. _Монстр._  Ты должен заплатить за все, что сделал. И пусть это будет моим последним боем, но я отправлю тебя в преисподнюю. Мы будем гореть в Аду вместе. Как раньше - всегда вдвоем, _нии-сан…_

_Чудесный принц с фарфоровым лицом_   
_Подарен мне заботливым Творцом._   
_Но я боюсь в глаза твои смотреть,_   
_И чем так жить, мне лучше умереть._

Спиной чувствую холод камня, к которому оказался прижат. _Страшно_. Как странно, что в этом адском котле может быть что-то холодное. _Страшно._ Ты приближаешься. Мой взгляд сосредоточен на кончиках пальцев твоей вытянутой вперед руки. _Страшно._  Сейчас ты вырвешь мне глаза. Сейчас я умру. Я… Я не хочу… Боги, как страшно… _Почему?.._  Ведь… Ведь это ты монстр. _Ты!_  Ты должен умереть! _Ты!!_  Не я!! _Нет!!_  Мама… Помоги! Мама!! _МАМА!!!_  
Что-то медленно стекает по щекам. Кровь? Пот? Или…  
\- Прости, Саске, следующего раза не будет… - Слабая улыбка…   
_Страшно…_  
Ты подошел вплотную ко мне.   
_Страшно…_    
Сейчас… Сейчас будет больно…  
 _Страшно…_  
Что?..   
Ледяные пальцы касаются лба… Размазывают слезы по щеке…   
\- _Люблю… Тебя…_  - Шепот обжигает кожу шеи…  
Медленно сползаешь вниз…  
 _Что?.._  
Мертв?..  
Нии-сан… Нии-сан… _НИИ-САН!!!_

_И волен ты продлить мое страдание,_  
 _Разбить мечты о ласковом признании._  

Дождь… Алый, словно кровь…

_Итачи… Что теперь будет?.. Мне… Страшно…_


End file.
